Mother!
by kissmekent
Summary: Fifteen years after Avatar a group of diplomats and scientist return to Pandora, lead by Samantha Sully Mackenzie, Jake Sully's Mother! ch 3 posted!
1. Prelogue

Mother!

Prelogue

Six years after the natives of Pandora and their human allies, watched those that were forced to go, and the few scientists that could have stayed but wanted to return to their families leave their Eden, the 15 billion humans of planet earth two different stories. The owners and stockholders of RDA wanted to return and regain what they considered their property from the Na'vi. However, they were quickly stalled. The scientists who returned told the story of the Na'vi, an intelligent race that did not wish their planet to be defiled in an effort to gain the minerals beneath the surface. They went all the way to the global government organization, who ordered that Pandora was to be protected, and that meant that no one could land on Pandora without the consent of the local population.

The RDA put billions of dollars to stop that piece of legislation. What they failed to take into account was that the mother of Jake Sully was the widow of Senator John McKenzie. They had met and married not long after Sully had left and had taken his seat ten years after that when her husband died in a car accident. She singlehandedly spearheaded the legislation that protected the land and people that her son fought for six years before.

The diplomatic leaders of earth wanted to return to Pandora to be able to salvage a relationship with the Na'vi. So in a calculated move, Samantha Sully Mackenzie was chosen as the head diplomat. She agreed on the condition that there would be no corporate interest in the mission. So the small diplomatic team left with a group of scientists that wanted to study the plants and animals of Pandora and supplies for long term living on Pandora if they were allowed to stay.

Sam Mackenzie woke up after six years of sleep that felt like moments. She prayed that her son was still well and happy after fifteen years on Pandora. She moved to the front of the ship and gasped at the gorgous site of the green planet haloed by the gas giant that it orbited. She took a deep breath and activated the radio and hope that there was someone there to answer. "Pandora this is Diplomatic Earth Ship 1. We are requesting permission to allow out party of diplomats and scientists to land."

Waiting seconds that seemed like an eternity a voice came on the other end, "Diplomatic Earth Ship 1, please wait in orbit for 48 hours. We will contact you then with an answer. Pandora out."

Almost exactly 48 hours after the initial contact the radio came alive, "Diplomatic Earth Ship 1, this is Pandora."

"Pandora this is Diplomatic Earth Ship 1, we receive you.

"Diplomatic Earth Ship 1, one unarmed shuttle has been granted permission to land. No one in your party is allowed to bring weapons of any kind. The Na'vi reserve the right to tell anyone to leave the planet. Pandora out."

The shuttle was loaded with the group of diplomats and scientists along with as many of the supplies that would fit. On queue the group put on their masks and watched as the ramp lowered. Senator Mackenzie lead the group. While in the pictures the 'hells gate' was a flat gravel courtyard with walls, after fifteen years, the walls had been torn down and the human colony looked more like the surrounding area.

There was a group of humans and the ten feet tall Na'vi waiting for them as they entered. The male Na'vi at the center stepped forward, "Mom?"

TBC…

A/N: I welcome input… and to anyone who wonders why a senator's son couldn't afford to have his legs fixed… remember that she didn't marry the senator until after he left (there's about 21 years between the beginning of the story when Jake leaves earth and when Sully's mom arrives at Pandora.) I hope you enjoyed and I'm working on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: While writing I came up with the inspiration to do the twins. So this chapter is basically the same, with the exception being the mention of the twin boys. Don't fear… ch 3 will be up soon!

Mother!

Chapter 1

_The shuttle was loaded with the group of diplomats and scientists along with as many of the supplies that would fit. On queue the group put on their masks and watched as the ramp lowered. Senator Mackenzie lead the group. While in the pictures the 'hells gate' was a flat gravel courtyard with walls, after fifteen years, the walls had been torn down and the human colony looked more like the surrounding area._

_There was a group of humans and the ten feet tall Na'vi waiting for them as they entered. The male Na'vi at the center stepped forward, "Mom?"_

Sam MacKenzie looked up at the ten foot tall man who was clearly a Na'vi… but sounded like her son. "Excuse me?"

The man approached her, knelt down on one knee, "Mom, it's Jake. You're son."

She breathed in, "Oh, right, the Avatar project. You're in some tube somewhere controlling a Na'vi body." She reached up to stroke his face, it looks like you and your brother.

He sighed, obviously not telling her something, "What?"

"Mom, after the people left for earth, I was able to transfer my consciousness from my human body to this one permanently." His eyes showed his fear of rejection, "but it's still me."

Sam looked into his face and saw… her son. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him in a silent acceptation of him. Yes he was a few inches taller than her while on his knees, yes he was blue and had a tail, but he was her son. "So, what have you been up to over the last 15 years?"

"I'm married and we have three children, two boys and a girl."

Sam smiled, stroking her son's face, "I can't wait to meet them."

The humans who had been living on Pandora for the past 15 years had prepared a debriefing for the new people. They had much more in-depth information about the culture of the Na'vi than had been known 15 years before. The scientists had even written textbooks in their spare time. One on the Na'vi and more on the plants and animals on Pandora and even another that describes the nervous system that connected every living thing on the planet. Sam smiled. She knew that with this information they could really make the legislation stick when they return to earth. Heck… they could even try to bring earth's ecosystem back to life with this information.

When their presentation was over, one of the scientists, Norman she thought his name was, came over to her. "Mrs. Sully?"

"It's Mrs. Mackenzie. I remarried 20 years ago. Call me Sam. Where's Jake?"

"He's outside. I have a oxygen supply for you, he wants to take you to his home to meet his wife and children."

She smiled, "How are we getting there?" Norman didn't answer, he just smiled.

After she had her oxygen supply that would last a few days and her mask was secured, she followed Norman outside, and saw her giant son, and something… it reminded her of a pterodactyl. "What?"

"Mom, this is my Ikran, his name is Ska'lik. It means mighty in the Na'vi's language."

Sam swallowed, "Nice to meet you Salik." She said, pronouncing it wrong, "How are we getting to your, um, family's dwelling?"

"Ska'lik will give us a ride."

"What?"

"I promise that I'll keep you safe mom." He said with a smile. Despite everything that had happened since they'd seen each other, so much about her was the same. It was so obvious that she was trying to be brave, but it was obvious that she was petrified of his Ikran. "Try touching his head." When she didn't move, "Mom, when I ride with Ska'lik, our minds are connected. He follows my instructions perfectly, and he will fly straight and even all the way home, okay, and I promise that you will be safe riding in front of me."

"Okay." Sam said her voice still shaking, but she stepped forward and looked up at the animal who's back was higher than her head, "I could use some help though."

Jake lifted his mother and was surprised on how light she felt, like his young children. He placed her on the back and swung up behind her, connecting his braid to Ska'lik's antennae. With extra care he held onto Ska'lik with one hand and his mother with the other, holding her secure against his much larger torso. "All right, ready for takeoff?"

"As I'll ever be." She answered.

Jake smiled and silently told his Ikran to take off but to try and remain steady. Not that he couldn't hold onto his mother in any flight condition, but he just didn't want to freak her out. Once they were airborn, he didn't speak, keeping his eyes and ears concentrated on his surroundings, keeping an eye out for any air predators that might think them easy pickings.

Two hours of a fairly uneventful flight and Sam saw ahead of her a large tree sticking out of the vegetation around it… "Jake, is that it?"

"Yep mom, that's my home."

TBC…

A/N: Next Jake's mom meets the wife and her grandchildren… I welcome reviews, ideas, thoughts, ect. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: By request this chapter backs up a little bit to describe more of Sam and Jake's Ikran flight.

Mother!

Chapter 2

Sam gasped as the Ikran lifted off. In a moment they were flying above the giant trees of the rainforest planet. Her she felt like her stomach had been left on the ground, but at the same time she felt safe. Her son's strong arm was circled around her waist. It was still strange, this new body that her son was in. She was short for a human, only 5 feet tall, so her son at over 10 feet was over twice her height. She leaned back and her head rested below the peck muscles of her son's chest. "When you chose this… change, was it just to be able to walk again?"

"When I first came here and became a part of the Avatar program, I fell in love. With this planet and everything about it. But mostly I fell in love with Neytiri. And I chose to become a Na'vi and to stay with here. She and I are married in the ways of the Na'vi people. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Sam took a deep breath, "Are you happy?" she asked.

"The happiest I've been in a long time." He stated, "Look ahead, we're home."

Sam saw a large tree standing up above the plant life surrounding it. "So, you live in a tree?"

"It's a very nice tree." Jake said and she could imagine that he had a smirk on his face. A moment later they began dropping fast out of the sky. She gasped as she felt herself lift off the Ikran and the animal went down, and was held there by her son's large arm. "Sorry." He whispered as they touched down. "We're here."

Sam looked up to see a crowd of the blue 'Na'vi' people. Men, women, children of all ages. She didn't move, afraid that if she tried to get off on her own… She watched as Jake slid off the Ikran and held up he hands to help her down. Sighing, she took both hands and felt her feet find the soft earth through her boots. After the Ikran had flown up to the sky, her son turned to the people and spoke in the Na'vi language. She hadn't had time to study up on the language, "what did you say?"

"That you are my mother and an important leader of the Sky People come to make peace with the Na'vi. They are pleased with your presence. When I told them of your pretense here Neytiri insisted that you come here and meet the people."

Sam took in the Na'vi. Large blue savages. That was the description that the people of Earth had always been given. She looked from her son to the others around her. They were so much more than that. If her son had risked his life and decided to live as one of them, they must be very special.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Neytiri, my wife." The woman that approached was wearing a red covering, she was a very exotic beauty, "Neytiri, this is my mother, Samantha."

Holding up a hand to shake, Sam stepped forward, "It's nice to meet you Neytiri."

Neytiri smiled, "The pleasure is mine, to meet the mother of my Jake." She went past Sam's outstretched hand and Sam was surprised by the hug she received.

"Neytiri," Jake asked, "Where are the children?"

"With my mother. I tried to explain to them… but maybe you would do better."

Jake nodded, "Why don't you show Mom around, and I'll go get the kids." He turned, "Mom, you'll love them… they're great kids."

Sam smiled, "I can't wait. I kind of gave up on grandchildren after your brother… I was so afraid that when you left for Pandora when he died that I had lost both of you."

Jake smiled, "You didn't lose me. I'm just in a body that's better suited to this planet, that's all."

"We could have come up with the money, if you'd have…"

"Mom," Jake interrupted, "I'm glad that I came here, I like being a member of the People. I am Toruk Makta, rider of Toruk, I love my wife and children. They are growing up in a society that doesn't hurt each other for no reason."

"I just wish…"

"I know mom, but we're here now. Go with Neytiri while I wrangle up your grandchildren."

Jake jogged to the area that his mother-in-law liked to sit and weave by the river. She had welcomed all of her grandchildren with open arms and had helped so much, watching the children when he and Neytiri had to hunt. And then he saw them.

He and Neytiri were rare in the fact that they had three children. Most couples only had one or two. The oldest was a daughter that was her mother's daughter in so many ways. The only difference was the ten fingers and ten toes like he had. He remembered when they had first found out that Neytiri was pregnant 12 years ago:

'_She's pregnant; I'm going to be a father!' were the first thoughts to go through his head. But he was also scared. Even with medicine and technology, human women still died from giving birth. That was why he practically had to drag his wife to the human compound. "Neytiri, there has never been a pregnancy between a Na'vi and an Avatar before."_

"_My Jake, you are a Na'vi."_

"_I'm still part human. Please, for me, let Max do an ultrasound and some tests to make sure that everything is normal."_

_Neytiri sighed, "For you, my Jake, and your piece of mind."_

_In the end, Neytiri was just as entranced by the ultrasound as he was, "That is our child?"_

_Max smiled, "Yes indeed, it's too early to tell the sex, but from what I can tell it looks perfectly normal. Although, it may have its father's hands and feet."_

"_Should we have any tests done?" Jake asked, obviously sounding anxious. "Will it be okay with Pandora's atmosphere… with my human DNA?"_

_Max smiled, "For your last question… I can guarantee that your child will be okay with the atmosphere, she has the combined DNA of Neytiri and your Avatar body, Jake. As for the first, I'm not sure what to test for. I'm afraid I'm out of my depth with Na'vi obstetrics. I would ask your clan's midwives. They would know better than anyone."_

_Neytiri smiled at her mate, "See, My Jake, everything is fine. You worry over nothing. But I enjoyed seeing our child. How did you do it?"_

_Max smiled at the couple and answered for Jake, "The ultrasound uses sound waves and makes an image based on the time it takes for the sound to travel back. The same way that some animals hunt at night."_

_Neytiri nodded, "Oh yes. I see."_

_Max smiled, and holding the instrument over her belly again, turned a knob and, "That's the baby's heartbeat."_

_It was fast but steady. The couple held hands and shared a moment of bliss together hearing their child for the first time._

Grace daughter of Neytiri and Jake Sully was born under the night sky. She came suddenly and had caused nothing but chaos ever since, and Jake loved every moment of it. They chose to honor the woman who had fought her entire life to save the planet and had died in the attempt.

They also had identical twin boys. Unheard of among the Na'vi, Max thought that his human DNA probably had a say in that. A fact that his wife never let him forget.

"_A woman is not meant to carry two children at once," His wife often reminded him. Blaming him for the difficult pregnancy. With Max's ultrasound they had discovered that their second pregnancy contained identical twins… just like Jake and his brother. This time she was screaming at him while in labor._

"_Sorry honey, but, I can't help my genetics." Jake smiled, holding her hands as she was huffing and puffing._

"_Are you really going to argue with me now!"_

"_Of course not, what was I thinking!" _

_The midwife helped them bring their two boys into the world. Everyone was shocked that there were two babies born on that day. The people called it a result of his alienness, and he sort of agreed with them. After hours of labor both boys made it into the world._

"_What shall we call them, my love."_

"_I lost two brothers… Thomas and Tsu'tey."_

"_To honor them and your past this is Thomas," she said stroking the baby in her arms, " and this is Tsu'Tey." She said about the baby in his arms. "They will be fine warriors like their father."_

Jake approached his 11 year old daughter and 8 year old sons, "What have you been up to?"

"Gathering shells for Mo'at." Thom answered. He was covered in mud.

"I need to speak with you three. Your mother told you that my mother is here, your grandmother."

"Mother says she's a sky person. How can that be?"_ Grace asked._

"Before you all were born I was a Sky person. I had a human body, like Uncle Norman. You know about Avatars, right?" At three nods he continued, "Well, this body was an Avatar, I controlled this body through a machine. But through the help of Ewah, I was able to be in this body permanently."

"Oh." Tsu'tey said. "So our grandma is a sky person."

"Yes, so you must be careful. You can't horse around with her like you can with the people. She is smaller and more fragile. Okay?" After he received three nods, he turned to Mo'at, "you are welcome to come and meet my mother as well."

She smiled, "I will be along, go, introduce your children to their grandmother."

TBC…

A/N: Thought I'd put in a little back story, I'm going to be showing how the Na'vi and their human allies became closer through the years together… please review… it's how I get paid after all!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews. We're back with Jake, Neytiri, Sam (aka grandma) Grace (age 11) and the twins (Tsu'tey and Tommy age 8).

Mother!

Chapter 3

Sam looked up at the woman who had been the most important person in her son's life for the last 15 years. She had a beauty and grace about her that made her realize what her son had seen in them, "So, Neytiri, how did you meet my son?" Neytiri had brought her mother-in-law into the Hometree. It wasn't nearly as big as their destroyed home, but she had come to think of it as home, watching her children grow and thrive safe within it's branches.

"I almost killed him, and then I saved him."

"Excuse me?"

"My Jake was lost in the forest when night fell. I was going to kill him… but I got a sign from Eywa… and when he was surrounded by Viperwolves because he was too loud. I brought him back to our home and my mother said that I must teach him our ways. He completed a warrior's training and I fell in love with him, as did he."

"I'm glad." Sam said, "After he was hurt… I was so afraid that he would be alone. Not because no woman could love a paralyzed man, but because he would let his pride keep him from getting close to someone."

Neytiri nodded, "After we stopped the Sky People, I saw my Jake in his human body for the first time, he tried to push me away."

"_Jake, my Jake!" Neytiri had put two arrows in the chest of the sky person, but her mind was now completely on her mate. He was lying on the ground unresponsive, even after she shook his shoulders. Then she realized why Jake wasn't responding. She turned to the metal box that housed her mate's sky person body, and saw the smashed window. She, as quickly as possible, leapt through the window and pulled her Jake into her arms._

"_Jake! My Jake!" She repeated. He was so pail and while she hadn't seen humans before, she knew that the air she breathed could kill her mate. She saw the mask hanging from the wall and placed it over Jake's face, hoping that it wasn't too late. For the two horrible longest lasting seconds of her life he lay there unresponsive. But then to her great relief his hand reached for the mask turning a valve. She was so mad that she hadn't known to turn on the life giving air. _

_Jake took three, four, five deep breaths of air before his eyes opened and focused on her face. "I see you." He whispered. She heard in the voice the love that she had heard from him ever since they mated. He put his hand on her cheek. _

"_I see you." She whispered, covering his hand with hers. His body was smaller, more fragile than she was used to, but she could see in his eyes the strength that she had fallen in love with._

_Two days later the Na'vi had taken over hells gate and Neytiri had joined Jake in the human compound to organize the human's departure from Pandora. Jake had wanted to return to his Avatar right away, but Max discovered when they brought the body back that there was some damage that would take a few days to repair. Neytiri wanted to learn everything about her mate. _

_At her insistence he led the way, in the wheeled device that took the place of his useless legs, to his quarters that contained his few human belongings. When she walked down the hall she had to slump, the ceiling was only 8 feet. Jake reached a door, and upon opening it, revealed two metal beds that he told her was standard for the warrior clan. At his encouragement she sat on the bed and he took out his sparse belongings. She wasn't shocked by his lack of belongings. Among the Na'vi, personal belongings were limited to weapons and protective garments. _

"_This is my favorite book." Jake said, "It's called a Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. It was written over 500 years ago. When I was 8 I broke my leg, and had to stay in bed for two weeks. My brother and I used to read this and act out the parts. Pretending we were the different parts." At Neytiri's questioning look he explained, "It's a story that was written down on paper and passed through the centuries, and this is a famous author. His stories are plays meant to be acted out. When you are a little boy confined to a bed with no TV (I wasn't exactly doing what I was supposed to!), this was the best entertainment I could hope for._

"_When I was paralyzed, Tommy came to the VA and brought a copy of this book. We got a chance to relive our childhood. And then two years later, he was dead."_

_Neytiri, "I now understand why you treasure this story. Would you like bring it and tell the tale to the People?"_

_Jake smiled, "I would love to. I think you'll like it. A group of lovers get lost in the woods, and they are found by Oberon and Tatiana, the king and queen of the forest. Magic and mischief run rampant." But then his smile disappeared, "I can understand if you want to go back until Max can fix my body. The nerves of my queue were damaged. He said it'll take another three days."_

_Neytiri took his hand, "We are mated forever, my Jake. That does not change because you are in this body. For now, you look tired, my love. It has been a long few days."_

"_I don't know if I can sleep… alone, I won't make you sleep… with this." He said pointing down at his body._

"_Just as you always kept me safe, I shall keep you safe during your time of weakness." Neytiri stood. She pushed the other bed next to the one she'd been sitting on. Without any warning, she lifted her mate from his chair of wheels and laid down on the bed with him safely within her arms. She thought that he might object to, but he was asleep in moments, and she watched with a smile as he rested in her arms for the first time._

Neytiri finished the story, and she saw tears in Samantha's eyes. They were sitting on the ground in the inner space of the Hometree. Samantha put a hand on hers, "It gives me so much joy to know that my son could find someone who can see him for who he truly is.

At that moment, Neytiri's eyes went up, and Samantha saw her son had arrived with his three beautiful children. "Mother, I would like to introduce you to Grace, Tsu'tey, and Tommy. Kids, this is my mother, your grandmother."

Samantha's eyes filled with tears, "I am so happy to meet all of you." One by one, she gave them each a big hug. It didn't matter that they were taller than her with blue skinned, yellow eyes and tails. In each of them she saw both of her children returned to her. "I hope you give your father as much grief as he gave me all those years." She said with a smirk, winking at her son. She felt a story coming on. Would you like a story of your father as a child? At three nods, they all sat down and she began.

"Your father and uncle were little terrors. They were identical and always used that to their advantage…"

TBC…

A/N: I hope the length makes up for the wait. I had a little bit of writers block which I was finally able to move! A few more chapters with the kids… and then our diplomat must get back to her job… do we want RDA to return illegally? I welcome suggestions and **constructive** criticism.


End file.
